lifeinthedreamhousefandomcom-20200213-history
Occupational Hazards/Transcript
--Barbie is carrying a lot of shopping bags from the mall before Ken comes along to help her-- Ken: I got it Barbie! --Ken opens the door-- Barbie: Ah, Ken! It's like you have some kinda super power that tells you when I need help. Ken: Haha! Super power, wouldn't that be something. Ken (on couch): It is something, my Barbie sense tingles whenever Barbie needs my Super powered boyfriend abilities (breathes in deeply) with great power comes great responsibility. Ken: Okay Barbie, I'll pick you up tonight at seven sharp. Barbie: Thanks again! Ryan: Shouldn't you be at work? Ken: Excuse me? Ryan: It's the middle of the day Kenny-boy, don't you have a job? Ken: If a real man has a real job, then I'm getting a real job. Ryan: Great! While you're at it, get me a real cold drink, being me is hard work. Ken: Being a Lifeguard is a great job! Hey youngster! It's only been 15 minutes since you ate. Ah, ah, ah no swimming with scissors --Ken looks through his binoculars-- Ken: Sir, you might wanna consider a suit with a little more coverage. My Barbie sense is tingling. --Ken drops everything to help Barbie-- --Barbie is putting the lid back on the jar of pickles-- Ken: Noooooo! --Ken grabs the jar of pickles from Barbie, opens the lid, and hands the jar over to Barbie-- Barbie:(giggles) Thanks Ken. But the jar was already open, I was putting the lid back on. --Ken gets a job as a Photographer-- Ken: Let's make some magic. Give me fierce, give me pouty, give me momentarily confused. Love it, love it, love it...Barbie senses tingling again. --Ken leaves behind the bowl of fruit that he was photographing-- Barbie: Spider!!! --Ken goes to Barbie's house and uses his camera to pound the spider (sweater fuzz) that is on the wall-- Ken:Aaaaahhhh! Aaaahhh! Barbie: My hero. Thanks Ken. Ken: All in a day's work Barbie. --Then Barbie realizes the spider wasn't actually a spider-- Barbie: Oh, it's just sweater fuzz. --Chelsea appears smiling on the other side of the hole in the wall that Ken made with his camera, attempting to kill the spider-- Ken got another job as an Astronaut-- Space Command: Comencing systems check Commander Ken. Ken: Boop, Bap, beep, bap, boop. Rodger that Space Command, all systems are a go here.Over. Space Command: Commencing countdown, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3... --Ken leaves rocket while space command is in countdown-- Ken: Barbie sense is tingling. Space Command: Commander Ken, what are you doing? Ken: Barbie needs me! Space Command: Not again! --The rocket that Ken was supposed to be on crashed into a satellite and all of the televisions in the world lose signal-- Speaker on Television: The striker releases and (The T.V loses signal) --All the people in the mall watching television are in an uproar-- --Barbie is about to turn on the television-- Ken: (breathing heavily) Barbie: Ken! I was just about to watch my favorite movie, Sad and Romantic the sequal Ken: I thought as much, that's why I came prepared --Ken arrives with a large bar of chocolate, a large box of popcorn, and a large soda can-- Barbie: Ah Ken! You are so thoughtful! It's like you know me better than I know myself. --Ken exits the dreamhouse-- Ken: Seems I've tried everything, huh, I'm never gonna have a real job. Ryan: Hey! Barbie home? Ken: Uh-huh. Ryan: Thanks Kenny-boy. --Ryan goes in to sing for Barbie-- Ryan: Me me me me me me mo Ken: Wait a second, being Barbie's boyfriend is my calling --Ken carries Ryan out and throws him out of the dreamhouse-- Ryan: Hey Ken! Wh-What are you doing! Let go! Woah! Ken: Yup! And it's a pretty good job. Ryan: Ah! I think my spleen is tingling, no it's ruptured. Transcript Guide